


#40

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Calzona + Rizzles ORGI, do it up!!! hahahahahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	#40

It was the alcohol talking, Jane was sure of it. After an excruciatingly long day at the annual Women in Medicine conference, Maura had run into an old friend from Johns Hopkins, whose name was, no joke, Arizona. Maura had had a hard enough time convincing Jane to take the ride downtown to the convention center for the most boring day of her life. She couldn’t imagine flying all the way from Seattle just for that crap.

Arizona’s wife Callie had wanted to see more of Boston, so naturally Jane suggested the Robber. And now after a lot of drinks, the four of them were huddled in her favorite booth. Maura and Arizona were deep in conversation across the table, turned toward each other. Their casual touches indicated to Jane’s detective eye that they had definitely been more than friends in med school. Normally this would have driven her to irrational jealousy, but tonight she couldn’t stop looking at them interacting. Arizona was hot, and not just because she bore an uncanny resemblance to her girlfriend.

“Arizona is hot,” she was suddenly murmuring under her breath to Callie, “And not just because she looks like my girlfriend.”

Callie looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes. For her part, the Latina was not normally a fan of Arizona’s exes, but it was clear that Jane and Maura were as meant to be as she and Arizona. Besides, she knew Arizona was hot. And Maura was hot. They were hot together.

“They’re hot together.” The words left her lips without really waiting for approval, and the two brunettes appraised each other. Something unspoken seemed to pass between them.

“Hey, Maura,” Callie interrupted, “Do you want to come back to the hotel and look at that cartilage research I was telling you about?”

Maura perked up immediately, “Of course! I’d love to!”

“Calliope,” Arizona was frowning, “It’s kind of late…”

“Ah, c’mon, Doc,” Jane cajoled her from across the table, “Don’t stand in the way of medical progress. Someone could have some sort of breakthrough!”

Arizona didn’t comment on what sort of breakthrough two completely trashed surgeons and one sloshed medical examiner could happen upon at eleven o’clock at night in a Boston hotel room. Instead, she let Jane nag her little brother into dropping them off at the hotel.

The cartilage research didn’t make it onto the coffee table in the little sitting room attached to Callie and Arizona’s hotel room. Instead, Arizona and Maura knelt on top of it, tongues dueling for dominance while Callie and Jane watched with rapt attention. Arizona ran her hands up Maura’s torso, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Maura let out something akin to a growl and pulled Arizona’s top off, her lips and teeth finding purchase along her collarbone. Arizona moaned, prompting Callie to get up and come around behind her, bending down and sweeping her hair out of the way so her lips could find the spot on her neck that made her gasp. She reached down and unclasped Arizona’s bra, pulling it off and kneading her breasts, teasing her nipples as Maura kissed her again.

Callie trailed her tongue up to Arizona’s ear and caught her earlobe between her teeth, watching out of the corner of her eye as Jane molded herself to Maura’s back and lowered the zipper on the side of the doctor’s dress. Callie reached down and unbuttoned Arizona’s jeans as Maura wriggled out of her dress. Arizona turned her head to capture Callie’s lips in a bruising kiss as Maura tugged the blonde doctor’s jeans off. Arizona grabbed the back of Maura’s neck and pulled her closer until they were pressed together, then urged Callie to kiss her by guiding her with a hand to the back of her head.

Maura parted her lips against Callie’s and their tongues met, their kiss growing heated over Arizona’s shoulder. The image of her wife and her former lover filled Arizona with inexplicable lust. She turned her gaze to Jane, who was looking equal parts jealousy and arousal. Arizona pulled her in over Maura’s shoulder, kissing her heatedly. The four of them fit together like puzzle pieces, hips grinding against each other, arms tangling in hair.

Jane ground her hips against Maura’s ass, and the ME felt something push against her that made her moan aloud, her lips breaking away from Callie’s. Jane stood up and shed her pants, revealing the strap-on she’d been concealing in them. She grabbed a handful of Maura’s hair and guided her to her knees at one end of the coffee table, ripping her panties off while Callie and Arizona watched, slack-jawed. Maura eyed them heatedly as Jane pushed the dildo into her, eliciting a low moan. Callie felt Arizona shudder against her and slid one hand down and into her panties, circling her clit with a fingertip as they watched Jane slowly thrust into Maura.

“Jane!” Maura cried breathily, her mouth dropping open in pleasure as her breasts bounced with each of Jane’s thrusts.

Arizona straddled the table and rolled her hips against Callie’s hand. Maura leaned forward and grabbed Arizona’s thighs, tugging her toward her on the table. Jane continued to push into her as she slid Arizona’s panties down her legs and tugged her forward again, dragging her tongue along the length of her slit. Arizona moaned, and Jane grabbed Maura’s hips and thrust against her, hard, pushing her mouth against Arizona.

Arizona reached one hand over her head, searching for Callie. Callie slid forward and looked down as Arizona’s fingers blindly opened her pants and pushed their way into her panties.

“Fuck, Arizona,” Callie panted, already on edge as she watched Jane thrust into Maura, her hips crashing against her ass, and Maura’s tongue licking Arizona in broad swipes. Arizona withdrew her hand and tugged feebly at Callie’s pants, gazing up at her with darkened eyes.

“Take these off,” she murmured, and Maura moaned against her in appreciation. The vibrations of the sound against her clit had Arizona gasping, and Callie bit her lip as she peeled her jeans off.

“Come here,” Arizona grabbed one of Callie’s thighs and guided her until one knee was firmly planted on either side of her head. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie’s legs and pushed her tongue inside her. Maura pushed two fingers inside Arizona and she let out a muffled moan against Callie’s pussy.

“Oh my god,” Callie groaned, gently grinding her hips against Arizona’s mouth. Jane grunted from behind her, the four of them filling the room with moans and gasps. Callie arched her back and kneaded her own breasts wantonly. Arizona’s gaze grew impossibly dark and she came suddenly as Maura bit down on her clit, shaking and moaning against Callie.

Callie groaned and braced a hand behind her on the coffee table to support her weight as she felt herself nearing the edge. Jane began to thrust in and out of Maura with force, causing all four of them to bounce in a chain reaction. Arizona sucked hard on Callie’s clit and she cried out, her hips rolling against her wife’s face as she came hard. Jane reached around and worked Maura’s clit roughly with her fingers, sending her over the edge. Maura moaned, arching her back and sitting nearly straight up. Jane’s hands came up to grab at her breasts as she pushed into her for the duration of her orgasm, the two of them panting.

As Jane slid the toy out of Maura, the ME turned in her arms and slipped her fingers into her wet folds. Jane came in a matter of seconds, grunting and jerking her hips against Maura’s hand.

The next morning, the four of them were roused by the hotel maid bursting into the room to find them half naked and strewn about the sitting room. After an awkward few moments of hurried clothes-gathering Callie winked at Jane and said, “Well, next time you two will have to make the trip out to Seattle.”

Jane smirked and agreed, leading a blushing Maura out of the hotel room by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/37003289787/40-calzona-rizzles-request


End file.
